


Rarepairs - Danny/Ghost Writer

by avearia



Series: Phic Phight 2019 [8]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anxiety, College, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Near Future, Phic Phight 2019, Prompt Fic, Rare Pairings, Rarepair, differentjasper, fluidity189
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avearia/pseuds/avearia
Summary: Prompt: Fave Rarepair2. Danny/Ghost Writer - College starts in just a few weeks, and Danny's boyfriend is there to ease some of his anxiety.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Ghost Writer
Series: Phic Phight 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679998
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Rarepairs - Danny/Ghost Writer

**Author's Note:**

> Fill 2 of 6 for the prompt "Fave Rarepair" by differentjasper aka fluidity189.

**Rarepairs**

Danny/Ghost Writer

-

"I'm never going to be ready for college, am I?" Danny asked glumly, draping himself across his boyfriend's shoulders.

Ghost Writer looked up from his manuscript, setting his feather quill back in the inkwell. "You'll do fine," he assured Danny, rubbing circles into Danny's bicep with his thumb. "APTI accepted you, after all, didn't they?"

"More like accepted my parents money," Danny grumbled, giving a loose hug around Ghost Writer's shoulders. "I barely passed High School - the local technical school was all I could manage."

Ghost Writer shrugged. "College is easier," he assured. "More flexibility, independent study. Fewer cliques. And you can skip like half the lectures if you don't mind snagging notes from someone else. Should be easier balancing a double life on campus than it ever was in Casper High."

Danny shifted, unconvinced. "I dunno…."

"Besides," Ghost Writer took up his quill again, starting to scratch out the next sentence. "You're brilliant. You'll do fine."

Danny blinked, and blushed. "You really think so?"

"I do," Ghost Writer said, leaning sideways to give his BF a quick kiss. "Now shoo. I've got a paper to write, and you've got packing to finish."

Danny straightened, stuffing hands in his pockets and heading for the door, humming in content.


End file.
